Hunstville Alabama
by LisaMR
Summary: [BUFFYxDEAN] While the three of them are hunting down a spirit in a small town Dean decides to get some quiet time with Buffy.


Huntsville Alabama

Author: Lisa

Status: Completed stand-alone

Pairing: Buffy/Dean

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Summary: While the three of them are hunting down a spirit in a small town Dean decides to get some quiet time with Buffy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Distribution: Not without permission

AN: This was written for "La Mala Hora Marathon" that is featured on Route 66: Destination Sunnydale. It was required to have a Halloween theme, which it does. Hope you all enjoy.

Stumbling over mounds of clumped dirt, I tried to keep up with the broad shouldered, light blonde haired man. He's been dragging me through this cornfield maze for a few minutes by now. The cool night air hitting my face made me glad I grabbed my leather blazer -- too bad I'd made a regrettable choice with my shoes. Heels were not suitable for running on unstable ground; but Dean been beeping the horn pushing me to hurry up. In fact he had beeped the horn continuously until I had finally gotten in the car and closed the door, he's not the most patient person I've met. ß and that's saying something. I mean, she was with Spike.

The three of us -- Sam, Dean and I -- have been in Huntsville, Alabama for a few days. We arrived on Tuesday afternoon. According to Sam's research, there were three cases of young females going missing. The girls would be gone for four days. On the fifth day, their mutilated bodies would show up hanging by an old oak tree next to the first stake that was used to mark the edge of town. We figured out that the demon was the spirit of a girl who had been raped and hung when the town was first settled. Every 100 years the spirit would repeat the unspeakable acts done to her on three girls who all had been promiscuous. It's creepy if you want my opinion; it's cases like these that make me miss the Hellmouth. Sure, I had the daily vampires and demons, but nothing like this. In fact, I'd take my annual spring apocalypse over cases like these.

Both Dean and Sam have assured me that burning the bones of the girl would make the spirit die. This wasn't the first time we've had to salt n' burn some bones to off a spirit, but I'd feel better if I got to slay it instead. Slaying is a definite kill, burning some bones just isn't as comforting to me. Granted, it's less messy, but it doesn't help me sleep at night after.

I gripped his hand tighter as we ran through the cornfields that had been constructed into this year's long, twist-y maze. (ha! Maize, maze! I like a good pun.) "Tell me again why you're dragging me here? I thought you said this place was stupid." I raised my eyebrow as he quickly turned and gave me a half-smile that I couldn't help but to return and blushed a little. Dean knew he was sexy and used it to his advantage all the time. Shaking my head, I continued to follow him.

I had read about the maze when we were en-route to town. It was the sorta 'thing' I did when we were on the road. I liked knowing more about the town than what we're there to kill. It was one of the traditions I kept from Mom. Whenever we used to go on road trips, one of us would read up on the towns we were going to pass through. Dawn and I would have a list of all the attractions and quaint little diners that we could eat at. Of course, one of the main reasons I researched a town now would be my wardrobe. Most of the places we end up at are tiny; tinier than Sunnydale, which means my clothes can be seriously lacking in the style category. Now and then, I make Sammy and Dean hit the big cities so I can get my fix. Dean, of course, will roll his eyes and swear the only store he'll be going inside of is Victoria's Secret. With a wink and a smile, he'll allude to the various indecent positions we'll try-out in the dressing rooms – that boy has a seriously one-track mind.

This particular maze in Huntsville had been going on annually at Halloween for quite awhile. From what the pamphlet had stated, it was a whole shindig that would happen. There were costume contests and the pictures from years past were amazing. I'd yet to meet someone that could explain how it'd been created.

After I had read about the maze I leaned over to the front seat and babbled about how the three of us had to find time to go.

"_Sweetheart, this isn't the tour of America 2006. We've got demons to hunt."_

"_This coming from the man that has to hit every seedy bar in every small town no matter what the hour is?"_

_Dean smirked and looked at his brother. "Why'd we bring her along again? Sure she's smokin' but do you notice the constant chatter that ruins the tunes?"_

_I playfully punched his arm in protest. "Sam, you'll take me won't you?" I batted my eyes at the younger Winchester who wasn't as stubborn as his older brother. I smiled triumphantly as he chuckled and nodded his head; causing his dark locks to fall into his eyes._

"_Dude, do you do that just to piss me off?"_

"_Hey, the way I see it if the lady wants a night out who am I to refuse? Like you said, she's smokin'"_

Now here we were, illegally. I wondered if that was one of the main reasons Dean decided to go. Made it more exciting if the maze was closed and we were trespassing. He abruptly stopped and I smacked into his back. "Omph." My face was buried in his shoulders, the unique smell of him assaulted my senses and I took in a deep breath before stepping back slightly.

My eyes roamed over our location. Corn stocks surrounded the small 10-foot by 10-foot clearing that was in the middle of, huh. Where were we? "Umm… are we lost?" I looked at the way we came in wondering if we could find our way out. I worried my lower lip as I tried to remember the turns we took to get here.

"Sweetheart, you're with Dean, not Sammy. I don't do lost, unless it means long quiet hours alone with you." I watched as he gave me that look. "Guess that means we are lost."

Before I could respond he kissed me, his 5 o'clock shadow scratched at my chin while his teeth tugged at my lower lip. The beer he had earlier still lingered on his breath and I could taste it in my mouth as his tongue slide over my own. My hands snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I loved the way this man kissed, I could spend hours just kissing him.

Letting out a small whimper as he pulled away I opened my eyes and watched as he laid down in the middle of the clearing. He looked up at me with questioning in his eyes. I smiled and laid down next to him. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I snuggled my cheek against his shoulder, letting out a content sigh. "I thought you weren't going to come here." My fingers played with the zipper on his jacket.

"Wasn't."

"So… why are we here then?" I lifted my eyes searching his face for the answer I knew he wouldn't always say out loud.

"Figured I could get some action, without Sammy interrupting."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Liar. We have our own room; Sam knows not to come in without knocking first. Do you remember Edenton?" Smiling I remembered how upset Dean was that morning while Sam and I were mortified. It took me a week before I could look at him without blushing.

Sometimes I don't push, I knew he wasn't 'Mr. Share-My-Emotions' guy, but then there were times when I just needed to hear the words, I'm a girl – girls have needs. I gently nudged him in the ribs. "C'mon tell me." I pouted, a trick I've learned works well against him.

"Put that damn lip away, princess."

I jutted it out just a little more, taunting him. Letting out a little squeak, I jumped as he attacked my jutted lip and nipped at it. I smiled against his assault. His lips traveled along my jaw and I could feel his warm moist breath on my ear.

"I love you."

I barely caught the words he whispered in my ear. I couldn't hold back the smile that spread over my lips and I knew if the clouds were to lift and let the moonshine, my face would be a soft pink.

It was one of the many things I loved about Dean. He wasn't one to over compliment, when he did it, it wasn't just lip service or a way to get laid. He meant it with his whole being.

"Love you too."

His hold tightened on me and, without looking, I knew his normal hazel eyes would have darkened. I wiggled closer to him, my body seeking his warm and touch.

"This mean I'm gonna get some action tonight?"

I burst out laughing. "You just have to ruin these moments, don't you?" Rolling my eyes, I waited a moment before nodding my head slightly. I watched as he grinned and put his hand under his head. I felt his fingers dance along my hip and then slipped under my shirt. I swatted at his hands. "Later, right now I just want to lap up this moment."


End file.
